


Crashed

by SkeleStars



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Adventure, Animorphs - Freeform, F/M, Fiction, Gore, Horror, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Romance, also pretty LITTY AMIRIGHT BOYS, andalite, gay af, its pretty gory, sorry lmao, thsi story is good but chapter 3 sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 03:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleStars/pseuds/SkeleStars
Summary: A group of six crash survivors have to survive on earth, a band of Andalites who know nothing about the planet they're on. Not to mention there's an Andalite child too- although his eyes speak of more experience than his age should allow. Will they make it back home, or fall victim to the clutches of the fabled Visser Three?





	1. Chapter 1

_**Cactias** _

 

It all started with an unexpected crash landing.

I was simply minding my business, doing my work in the laboratory, thinking about Manake Monote Fono, the handsome devil, when the announcement for all non warriors to go to the dome. It was urgent. I panicked, as my sister was trapped in a containment cell belowdecks, and I could not bring a convicted war criminal into the dome.

I pranced a moment before galloping towards the dome. My sister, I hoped, would be alright in the next few hours.

I scrambled into the hatch, along with several arisths and doctors, including my friends from the lab.

The dome separated from the ship soon after I had come in, which made me glad I hesitated to see my sister. Still, I was afraid, afraid of the threat of a Yeerk ship. What was out there? The dome ship was out of sight, and all I could see if I looked up was a blue and green planet, covered in white wisps. A few satellites floated in its orbit, and I almost laughed at the ridiculous look to them. They hadn't even discovered plasi-molecular designs yet!

But still, even the humor of the simple looking planet could not dampen my fear. The gravity of the planet tugged on the dome, slightly turning it.

All the Andalites in the dome gasped in horror, and another doctor even fainted.

A blade ship, surrounded by so many bug fighters, I couldn't count them all in my frozen state. It hit me with such horror that they were waiting for us. Somehow, somewhere, there was a traitor.

I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to think a fellow Andalite would sell out his own brethren. But there it was, the ship almost mocking us, as if it were alive.

It was only seconds before our own ship was completely destroyed. I'll never forget the explosion, the silent fire.

The very non silent screams.

Now numb, I hardly noticed the blade ship turning towards us.

I barely even noticed us plummeting into the primitive planet's atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

 

_**Kakui** _

 

I crawled out of the wreckage, barely alive. The dome ship cells had slammed into this planet, smashing open and releasing those inside.  
Mine was one of those cells, and I had to crawl from the debris.

I had multiple broken bones, a leg was missing, and I only counted twelve fingers.

Damn. At least I could morph.

I didn't know if everyone else had died, the three other prisoners convicted of war crimes. I could only watch out for myself now.

My surroundings seemed to be forested, but the leaves I assumed would have been green were covered in Andalite blood. I saw an intestine strewn around a tree intricately, the mark of the serial killer that had been in a similar cell.

So they had gotten out and presumably killed another prisoner.

<Ah.... gh....>

My ears pricked towards the sound of shuffling.

Another criminal had survived.

Who? Maybe the cannibal? Perhaps, the insane arsonist who blew up twelve dome ships in a single explosion?

Then again, I had no right to be calling people insane.

<Hello? Are you alive?>

<A-Ah....>

The thought-speak was female, but that didn't tell me anything. I had not known the genders of my cell mates.

<Can you speak?>

<Hurts.>

<Where are you?>

<Dark...> The female was whining, and I heard a whimper from underneath a pile of metal rods. I hoped she wasn't impaled.

<I cannot breathe!>

<Be calm. I am going to get you out.>

Coming from me, convicted of such a terrible thing, yet my instincts were still there. I needed to help this person, whether or not I had killed someone on my own emergency table.

<Who... who's there?>

Her thought speech was fading, and I frantically dug into the metal. Not again. I wouldn't lose another patient.

I cut my hands multiple times as I uncovered the female, swearing under my breath. Her pinkish fur was matted, ribs showing through her white skin, scraped clean of fur.

Her face was strange though, angular and completely pale pink, and I could see her half open eyes were a crimson color. I recoiled. She was an albino Andalite?

Quite an uncommon occurrence, though it certainly wasn't unheard of. There have been many mutations in the past century, and it did not surprise me like it would have in my early days.

Her pink fur was disrupted by jagged cuts and her blood sprayed as I uncovered her wounds. It seemed she had managed to pack dirt into her wounds while under there.

<Are you stupid?! Are you trying to give yourself an infection?>

She didn't answer.

I let out a very rude word.

It was likely she didn't have any idea how to treat her wounds and thought she could stop the bleeding with the ground. Unfortunately, alien dirt probably had millions of parasites and bacteria that could have killed her.

My missing front leg was bothering me, so I told her to wait while I morphed. I chose a large creature called a Loycanon, a four legged animal with the power of speech.

My tail extended and my blade sucked into my spine, thickening the lump at the end. It formed into a stinger, and the rest of my tail rippled with new muscles.

Next to change was my face, stretching out with a grinding noise. A jawbone formed in my skull, sprouting what I believe are called teeth. My eyestalks sucked inwards and formed new eyes underneath my main eyes. These eyes could see in a solid 360 degrees, since they were on the sides of the face.

Once I had a fully formed muzzle, my forelegs disappeared the same time as my fur sprouted out into the luxurious coat of the loycanon.

My eyes sharpened, sensing movement more than color, and with a final snap, my nose bone broke in two to allow for the loycanon's large sinuses.

Now I could smell her. A female, quite young. Just barely into adulthood. How could basically a child be convicted of such a crime?

And her eyes...

With the beast's massive strength I pushed the rest of the metal off of her, checking for any sites that could be impaled.

Good, she didn't have anything sticking out. I shook my head as I demorphed. That just meant her injuries would all be in the inside.

<What are you going to do?>

The light from this planet's sun must have snapped her out of her reverie and made her adrenaline flow. Good, good. It meant she wouldn't die easily.

<Well, can you morph?>

<No.> Her pinkish red eyes seemed to bore into me.

<Then I am going to likely have to cut you open to fix you.>

<No, you will not.>

<I can already tell you have several broken ribs and internal bleeding, judging by the blood coming from your nostrils. I just have to find out where-> I went to place my hands on her side, but she snapped her tail at me.

<Do not touch me!>

<Do you wish to die?!> I yelled, watching her breathe heavily.

<You will not touch me.>

<Fine. While the pain overcomes you, I shall search for some medical supplies.>

\----

At first, I had no luck. All I found was debris and smashed personal objects.

I quickly turned off a flickering hologram of a warrior and his wife.

Somehow, I found a medical kit that had not a single scratch on it. I puzzled over this phenomena, examined the outside, and finally went to check for a lock.

The lock seemed to have a code on it, one of those new electrical locks.

<Computer, who set this password?>

<Captain Dovahim-Bellta-Mongor.> The auto generated voice replied, devoid of emotion.

I thought for a moment. The captain? I had only seen him once, and all I knew was that he adored his own ship. So I decided to try the oldest trick in the book.

<Password: Starspeed.>


	3. Chapter 3

_**Kakui** _

 

 

<Password accepted.>

<Oh ho ho! Let's see what we have here...>

To my utter surprise, an escafil device was inside the box, along with a few medical tools such as anesthesia and scalpels, but I would no longer need those. If she could morph, then she would need no assistance in healing.

However, I wanted to see if the wounds she had would heal with help from the medical supplies, or if I would need to reveal the box.

I suddenly heard the sound of breathing behind me, chillingly close to my neck. There was a rattling breath, and a wheezing laugh.

"Good luck."

I whirled around, my tail at the ready, but there was nobody there. The voice was strange, not in my head, like Andalite speech, but in my ears. The breath had tickled my ear fur and made me uncomfortable, so I took my med kit and galloped back to the site with the albino child.

\------

<I found some supplies.>

<Ugh.>

<I could just let you die, if you like.>

<Just hurry up and stick me with whatever it is you wanted.>

<I have to touch you to diagnose you, small one.>

<I am not a child. I reached adulthood two years ago.>

<Ah, I am old enough to be your father. Well, genkji, will you allow me to help you?>

I hoped my use of the Andalite word "my daughter" did not offend. Usually only males you knew called you things like that, but I needed to refer to her in some way, and I felt easier giving her that name.

Her pink tail lashed and she finally gave in, saying, <All right, but keep your hands where I can see them.>

<What do you take me for?>

<I do not trust easily.>

<I am but a middle aged doctor with too much blood on his hands. Besides, children have never appealed to me, if that is what you are asking.>

I placed my hands gently on her side and she winced. I felt the bone there was hanging loosely. Her eyes narrowed as I ran my hands softly down to her lower chest. <I am not a child. And they don't?>

<No. What a disgusting thing, to prey on those who know no better. The innocence of a child should not be taken by an adult.>

Her red eyes peered at me. <It appears you share my belief on that topic.>

<I am glad, genkji.>

<Yes, but how many times must I tell you, I am not a child.>

<Would you prefer genkja?> The word for 'younger sister' I hoped would please her.

<Perhaps.>

<Alright.>

Genkja sounded like she held back a scream as I pressed on her front leg.

<I apologize! It appears to be broken.>

<I believe so.>

It was so strange, to see someone so young refuse to scream out as their foreleg had snapped in half. She reminded me of someone close to me, although who, I dared not to think about. He had cast me away long ago.

<So it seems you have six broken ribs, a torn ankle, a completely shattered right femur, and your spine has been severed to the point where you cannot move your hind legs.>

<What.... what are you saying?>

That was the most emotion I had heard from her. It baffled me, really. The Andalite race is a naturally emotional one, and my time in the military told me that even captains showed emotions.

I sighed. <You will never be able to walk like that again.>

She was silent. The look in her narrow eyes caused a chill to run down my back.

<I understand.>

Her voice was dead. There was such intone, I had hardly realized she had spoken.

<I am... I am sorry, but I have a solution. I had wanted to see if I could fix you before I revealed this, but...>

I pulled the device out from the aid kit, and her eyes widened. <... an Escafil Device. My father never let me see one.>

The reverence in her voice painfully reminded me how young she was. <I can give you the power to morph. It will save you, and it will no doubt be an asset on this Yeerk controlled planet. Do you accept this responsibility?>

<.... what is your name?>

<Pardon me? That is quite off topic. I need your answer.>

<Your name.>

<Kakui- Geonta-Uranov. You may call me Kakui if you like, little one.>

<... alright. My name is Desakki. My sister calls me Des, though.>

<Alright, Des. Do you want the morphing power?>

<Yes.>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dovahim** _

 

 

The dome was shattered, with no plasmaglass on the top. The glass walls formed jagged peaks, standing tall over the surrounding forest. I swore. My beautiful ship, in ruins. It almost caused me to keel over.

The rest of the ship had been blown to smithereens, with only pieces scattered about this miserable planet. I had managed to find the dome in somewhat good condition.

I stood before the dome, shattered and splattered with a dark blue substance. I shivered. I knew what I would find in there.

My reluctant hooves carried me to the scene.

There were scraps of fur everywhere, deep purple-blue blood spattered on the grass. It flowed in rivets, puddles, and clumps, for the substance was not merely blood.

I almost expelled the tough grass I had eaten on my way here. Bodies littered the ground of the dome, and it became very apparent that this was no simple crash site.

Intestines and other organs were strewn about, with the twin arisths I had met previously closest to me. Their wide, glassy eyes seemed to say, "*You didn't save us.*"

They were missing several important body parts, including but not limited to their legs, internal organs, and apparently their ribs. Their small hands were still clasped together.

I kneeled and spilt my grass.

How could someone do this? Who? I looked around with bloodshot eyes. No. No more, I couldn't-

Several scientists were clustered together, laying on the ground, their tails severed and twined above them in some sort of disturbing effigy. Blood still dropped down onto their terrified faces.

I tore my eyes away and immediately landed on another horror.

A lone scientist, cradling her son. Another aristh. They were both dead, obviously- organs littered the ground around them. However, whoever had done this had left them in their death stance.

My head reeled. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I had to get away-

<Oh, oh, oh, oh yaolin...>

My ears perked up. That was a voice! Someone had survived this massacre!

I attempted to pinpoint where the thought speech had come from. I attempted to steady my breathing and push away the horror that threatened to consume me.

<I-Is someone there?> I called, flinching at my unsteady voice.

<Oh, please! Please help!! He's hurt, I-I can't stop the bleeding->

<I am coming!>

I stood back up and sprinted across the field of littered bodies, trying not to imagine the expectant faces of these poor aristh's mothers. How they would look when they realized their young sons would never come home.

I galloped into a patch of garibah trees, where I saw a bloodstained female trying desperately to save an aristh. His breaths came in rattling gasps, and I knew his lungs were full of blood. They had to be. What else could have made such a noise?

<S-Sir, he's hurt, but he's alive! I can save him, I-I....>

I stared down at the child laying on the ground. He was pale blue, with fur that looked soft as new petals. His young face was crinkled in pain. He seemed to have long legs, which I contributed to his survival. He must have outrun the aggressor.

<... let him go.>

The female's deep green eyes widened. <N-No! I won't!>

I looked her over. Her medium violet fur was long and fluffy, but there was a gash running down her left side. Her tail did not move, and I assumed a vertebrae was broken, along with two of her legs. They were bend the wrong way.

<This? I broke all of these when the dome hit. The cut is from... from that _psychopath_. I managed to get away with Karical. >

<Was that his name?>

Her eyes glittered. <It _is_ his name. >

I didn't say anything. She had the look of a deranged mother trying to save her child. She looked young, but I didn't put the theory past her.

<Is he your son?>

<No. I have no children, nor a husband. I simply have compassion, sir.> Her words held an accusation, an insult. I chose to ignore it.

<Please... please stop, I want my mother...>

The child's voice rang in my head. If he managed to survive, he would have been an excellent singer. His voice struck me as familiar, however I knew not how.

<Shh, shh. Save your strength. You're hurt.>

<Mother...>

The way he was calling for his mother almost broke me, until he started squeaking in the way newborns call for their mothers. My will broke then, and I kneeled next to him.

<It's alright. It's alright, little one.>

He continued to squeak, the desperate, primal  calls for anyone, anyone who could take care of him breaking my hearts.

<Oh, goodness...>

<Do you know what's wrong? What happened to him?>

<S-She slammed him into the ground, I think a rib punctured his lung...>

I glanced up. <She?>

<It was a she. She... she did this to everyone. He managed to run before he collapsed here. I saw, I saw it all. She came after me, she told me she was going to take out my eyeballs and...>

I took her hand. <You don't need to tell me. You do not have to talk about it.>

The female looked at me gratefully.

So he had blunt force trauma.

<He should be able to morph. Can you get him to do that?>

<He hasn't been responding to me.>

<Try again. You might be able to get him to morph if you play the role of his mother.>

She looked down at him doubtfully. <Do you really think that will work?>

<We have to try.>


	5. Chapter 5

_**Manake** _

 

 

<Disgusting planet, disgusting creatures, disgusting smells....>

I had found myself on a hard surface which hurt my hooves, with ground-hovering ships on wheels zipping by with the disgusting primitive scent of gasoline. This odd surface was surrounded by trees, and I assumed it was a forest path. Perhaps a park? I did hear noises in the distance, however I could not determine if they were natural to this world or not.

<Absolutely terrible. I hate it.>

Another ground-ship zoomed by, then came to an abrupt halt with a screech.  
I stopped my trek on this surface to turn an eyestalk and wonder in the back of my mind what possible use those awful sounds could serve.

A creature leapt out of the four wheeled ship, waving what I believed to be a dracon beam.

"Andalite!!"

<Yes, obviously.>

"Don't move!!"

A controller. He tottered closer on those idiotic bipedal legs, coming from my backside. As if that would stop me from killing him.

"You're coming with me. Don't try anything or I'll shoot!"

I could almost see the smug thoughts running through his head as he inched closer.

 _Just a little more... come closer, you buffoon_.

Aha! He took another step, and quicker than his minuscule brain could comprehend it, I fired the muscles in my tail and lopped off his head.

His body fell to the ground, the dracon beam clattering against the ground. I turned my body to face his, and stepped gingerly around his head. Bending over to pick up the dracon beam, I crinkled my nose at his blood pooling around my hooves. I made sure to close them against the bright red substance.

<Tsk. Other than a few modifications, this garbage is basically a shredder.>

I held onto the thing anyways, slipping it into my rather tattered shredder belt. My actual shredder had unfortunately fallen out in the crash, and I had cracked a few ribs on it. I may have been thin for my age, but I still managed to smash it.

Onto my actual mission.

I was going to find anyone else who may have survived the crash, and hopefully, my twins would be amongst them. The little younglings were arisths, and I believed they had been inside the dome at the time of the crash.

My beautiful twin sons, a miracle. Little miracles. I was so happy when they said they'd wanted to be just like me, a warrior.

Now I was afraid I made the wrong decision to bring them along.

I continued trotting down the strange pathway, but I decided to walk a little off of it, closer to the trees. I didn't want to meet a controller smarter than that one.

\----

I came across a dome, close to the thing a sign had said was "Bloom Road". I knew it had to be the dome from the ship I was abroad.

I galloped towards it, hoping against hope that my sons would be in the wreckage alive, or hoping they _wouldn't_ be there... hoping they'd move away from the wreck.

The plasmaglass, I noticed, was broken by blunt trauma. The dome must have smashed into the ground.

My poor children. Were they alright?

As I got closer, I could hear thoughtspeech.

<I-I don't know, I'm quite sure I look nothing like his mother...>

<You have to try. He is hurt, and he is afraid. Who do you go to when you're afraid?>

<Well, your mother or father...>

<Exactly. You have to try.>

<Why can't you pretend to be his father instead?>

<I am not a domestic male.>

<Oh, and I am a domestic female?!>

I trotted quickly towards where I thought it was coming from. Maybe the child they were speaking of was one of my sons!

I stepped inside the dome, the glass clinking around my hooves. The couple continued to argue, allowing me to find them easier.

I decided to call out my son's names.

<Qinti? Dilala? Please, it's your father, I'm here!>

<Who->

I stumbled upon them, and I realized immediately that the child was not mine.

<... no... is... where... where are my sons? That's not...>

<Who are you?> The female looked up at me with frightened eyes.

<Manake.... my name is Manake.> I said. <Have... have you seen some twins?! My sons, my handsome sons! Have you seen them, are they alright??>

<N-No, I am sorry. I haven't->

<I have.>

My head whipped around to the male.

<Ghk--! Captain! I hardly recognized you, you are covered in mud!>

<I saw your sons, Manake. They were together, like always. Qinti and Dilala.> His pale eyes slowly closed, as if he was remembering something. <They were holding hands. They->

<Where are my children?>

<... they are no more. I found their bodies a couple moments ago.>

My head spun. Reeled. I felt my legs buckle, and the female let out a shout. My head hit the ground, and I faintly remember my sons voices giggling as if they were playing a game. Darkness engulfed my vision and I faintly heard the word...

<Goodbye.>  
<Goodbye.>

spoken at the same time. Two voices, two children, too little time.


End file.
